A light-emitting diode (LED) is a type of semiconductor device which transmits or receives signals by converting electric current into light using characteristics of a compound semiconductor or which is used as a light source. Such a light-emitting device has been widely used as a light source for various electronic devices such as display devices, electronic signs, and illumination devices.
With the advancement of light-emitting device technology, light-emitting device packages have been developed to become smaller, thinner, and highly efficient.
A light-emitting device package includes a light-emitting device bonded onto a lead frame. The light-emitting device includes a light-emitting structure and an electrode, and further includes a support member covering the electrode. In this case, interfacial deadhesion may occur due to different coefficients of thermal expansion of the light-emitting structure, the support member, and the lead frame, thereby decreasing the reliability of the light-emitting device with respect to thermal shock.